


Minha Redenção

by Chibi_Lord, Miyukiki



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, sebashie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Lord/pseuds/Chibi_Lord, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukiki/pseuds/Miyukiki
Summary: Sebastian é jovem, solteiro e bem-sucedido. Um rosto lindo e um porte altivo. Seria perfeito se não fosse por um pequeno, detalhe: Sebastian era completamente infeliz.Quis o destino que Sebastian amasse incondicionalmente a única pessoa que jamais seria sua: seu irmão gêmeo, Vincent.O destino já não fora cruel o bastante com ele? Ah, mas o destino sabe criar, novas formas de se divertir às custas das almas dos que sofrem. Sebastian perde seu único irmão e amor em um acidente… e recebe a guarda de seu jovem sobrinho, filho único de Vincent… o menino que é a imagem viva de seu amor.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Minha Redenção é uma fanfic escrita por mim em conjunto com Chibi Lord. Somos mais que co autoras somos almas gêmeas e esta é a nossa maior obra. O trabalho será transcrito como foi originalmente postado nas plataformas de fanfiction brasileiras.
> 
> Notas de Chibi lord: Essa história está me perseguindo a quase, ou talvez mais de um ano, mas eu tenho inúmeros problemas em escrever longfics. Minha amada Miyukiki me atormenta para escreve-lá desde que eu a contei a ela. Então eu disse, só escrevo se for com você. E aqui estamos nós, empolgadas e dedicadas a está historia. 
> 
> Esperamos que gostem. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Quando se nasce para ser um monstro nada, nenhuma circunstância nesta vida te livra desta condição. A condição de ser alguém asqueroso, revestido por uma capa bonita.

Nasci em uma família rica, bem abastado. Sempre tive tudo aquilo que desejei. Nasci também com um irmão gêmeo. Vim entender mais tarde que o destino, ou o que seja, nos dividiu em duas partes iguais de conteúdos diferentes. Vincent era alegre, uma pessoa que a todos agradava, galanteador com as mulheres. Eu, por outro lado, era obscuro, taciturno e preferia me manter longe de todos.

Menos de meu irmão.

Vincent era, literalmente, o amor de minha vida.

Sim, eu, como monstro, sentia desde a adolescência um sentimento descomunal de adoração ao Vincent. Eu o queria, o desejava. Queria seu corpo abaixo do meu, gemendo incoerências, pedindo por mais de mim. Vincent, sendo perfeito como era, obviamente que não sentia, não compartilhava das mesmas frustrações que eu. Vincent se apaixonou por inúmeras mulheres, mas uma, a mais bela dentre as vadias que abriram as pernas em sua cama, veio a ganhar nosso sobrenome.

Rachel Phantomhive. Minha cunhada que desejei secretamente que morresse, lenta e dolorosamente. Não me culpo por isso, afinal, apenas sou um monstro!

Rachel trouxe ao mundo outro Phantomhive, tão belo quanto o pai.

Ciel nasceu na manhã do dia 14 de dezembro e trouxe junto dele a segunda maior desgraça da minha vida.


	2. De céu turvo a céu royal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Chibi Lord:
> 
> Olá pessoal. 
> 
> Estou muito feliz. Minha ideia inicial discutida com a Miyukiki era de postar o primeiro capítulo de 4 a 5 dias depois de postar o prólogo, mas, pediram tanto lá no social que aqui vamos postar os dois primeiros capítulos *O* e isso me deixou muito feliz, então aqui está o primeiro capítulo.
> 
> Fiquem tranquilas quanto a frequência de postagens, pode não parecer muito, mas temos até o capítulo 5 pronto e eles são grandes heuehue. 
> 
> Bom queria agradecer a minha uke alma gêmea, é serio sem ela essa fic nunca sairia da minha cabeça. 
> 
> As partes em itálicos são sonhos, ou lembranças os pensamentos.Se alguém ficar confusa com algo nos pergunte nos comentários. 
> 
> Boa leitura.

Levei meus dedos trêmulos à maçaneta fria, a porta rangendo ao ser aberta. Dentro do quarto completamente branco de um hospital estava deitado, em um embrulho de cobertas amarrotadas, o garoto que eu não via há quase dez anos.

O filho de meu irmão, meu sobrinho. Um menino de aparência frágil. O rosto retorcido em uma expressão tristonha e um braço quebrado. Não dormia, mas não fez menção alguma de ter me notado ali. Me aproximei da cama, puxando uma cadeira até que o móvel estivesse ao lado da cama e me sentei nesta. O observei, notando só agora que silenciosas lágrimas escorriam por um de seus olhos. O direito ainda tinha um curativo tapando-o. Alguns hematomas e arranhões marcavam a pele, mas nada disso poderia me livrar da surpresa macabra que tive, quando, dias atrás o vi pela primeira vez desde que ele deixara de usar fraldas.

Ciel era uma representação fiel de Vincent. Um pouco menor que ele nessa idade, mas, ainda assim, idêntico. Só os olhos, estes azuis como o céu, ele herdara da mãe. Toquei a mão livre do gesso em um pedido mudo para que ele me olhasse, ele virou o rosto em minha direção lentamente e de minha parte eu achei digno ofegar. Era como se a vida resolvesse me dar outra chance.

– Ciel... - o chamei baixinho. E o quarto foi engolido pelo som dos soluços melancólicos do menino. Talvez para ele também fosse difícil, da mesma maneira que era difícil para mim. Afinal se ele lembrava-me Vincent quando criança, eu o lembrava o pai em sua idade atual. Eu e o Vincent éramos gêmeos.

Segurei-me para não deixar-me cair na tentação de me juntar à criança naquele momento de desespero. Em um movimento desengonçado dei-lhe um meio abraço e selamos ali um contrato. Sem palavras, sem explicações. Eu não precisava dizer que sentia muito por sua dor ou que a entendia. Eu a sentia também e ele parecia saber disso.

Parecia saber que, assim como ele, eu não conseguia falar e por este fato eu era extremamente agradecido.

Após poucos minutos desfiz o contato entre nós, levantei respirando fundo e fazendo força para conseguir encarnar meu papel. Eu tinha mesmo muita habilidade em atuar, fingir era uma das minhas melhores qualidades.

– Você recebeu alta. - eu disse enfim, ajeitando meus cabelos.

Ele fez força para levantar querendo ir embora imediatamente, mas o corpo estava frágil.

– Me leve. - de joelhos na cama ele disse, os braços estendidos em minha direção. - Por favor, me leve...

Eu fiquei atordoado, até mesmo a voz era igual à de meu irmão.

– Me leve, para ver meus pais. - a voz falhou em soluços, a respiração ofegante e ainda assim uma determinação em suas ações que também só podia ter herdado do pai.

Depois disso deixei o hospital com o garoto em meu colo. Eu já havia acertado a conta quando cheguei e fui informado que meu sobrinho tinha recebido alta. Dentro do carro o coloquei no banco de trás onde certamente ele ficaria mais confortável, coloquei-lhe o cinto e dei a volta entrando no automóvel e rapidamente dando a partida.

–Talvez prefira ir para meu apartamento? Tomar um banho e trocar de roupas?

Afinal ele ainda usava a roupa do hospital, eu não tinha levado nada, não sabia que ele teria alta e quando ele me pediu colo para que eu o tirasse de lá rapidamente meu plano de avisar que voltaria em casa para pegar uma muda de roupa se fez obsoleto.

– Não. - foi tudo o que ele respondeu e foi também tudo que disse o trajeto inteiro.

Quando chegamos ao cemitério e fui ajudá-lo a sair do carro ele foi taxativo ao me informar que conseguia caminhar sem a minha ajuda.

Resolvi que seria melhor deixá-lo sozinho com sua dor, talvez isso ele tivesse puxado a mim, quem sabe? Mancou um pouco na distância curta de onde deixei meu carro até o seu destino.

E meu coração se apertou ao ver a criança se ajoelhar em frente aos túmulos dos pais. Parecia sumir diante das duas imponentes lápides de mármore. “Vincent Phantomhive. Amado marido, pai e irmão.” Era o que dizia uma delas. Ele permaneceu lá por quase uma hora antes que começasse a chover e eu me visse obrigado a buscá-lo.

De volta ao carro o silêncio era massacrante. Eu queria dizer que a partir de agora as coisas melhorariam. Que ficariam bem, que eu como único parente vivo cuidaria dele e que talvez em pouco tempo seríamos quase felizes. Mas eu era bom em fingir, não um mentiroso.

Meirin era minha secretária. Ela era quase como uma amiga, me ajudou a cuidar de todos os detalhes dolorosos do velório. Meus pais já estavam mortos e os pais de minha cunhada também. Meirin também me ajudou a organizar um quarto em minha casa para Ciel.

O que antes era um escritório agora serviria de quarto para o garoto e foi neste lugar que o deixei logo que chegamos ao meu apartamento.

As malas de Vincent e de Rachel eu guardei na lavanderia e as dele eu pedi para a diarista arrumar no roupeiro. Ele ficou quase quinze dias, internado então deu tempo de tomar as medidas necessárias, ou quase todas, para recebê-lo. Afinal, em nenhum momento eu reneguei que agora meu sobrinho era minha responsabilidade, apesar de tudo. Era ao menos o que eu podia fazer pelo meu amado irmão, cuidar da criança dele.

Vincent e Rachel, junto do filho, viajavam para férias felizes em família. Uma família da qual eu tinha sido excluído, quando devido a uma tempestade a pista ficou extremamente escorregadia e meu irmão perdeu o controle do carro fazendo este rolar ribanceira abaixo. Com o impacto meu irmão morreu na hora, minha cunhada ainda foi levada às pressas para o hospital quando os paramédicos chegaram, mas não resistiu vindo a falecer horas depois do marido. O menino ficou gravemente ferido, quebrou um braço e teve escoriações graves no lado direito da cabeça. Mas em nenhum momento perdeu a consciência e teve a confirmação, logo após a sua cirurgia, que os pais estavam mortos. Afinal, meus olhos vermelhos e minhas atitudes titubeantes não me deixaram negar quando este me questionou se seus pais estavam vivos. Naquela hora eu não conseguira fingir.

Eu não sabia bem o que fazer naquele momento. Talvez cozinhar e o chamar para um jantar onde teríamos uma conversa sobre como as coisas seriam daqui pra frente fosse o certo. Mas em vez disso eu me entorpeci com os remédios que me eram receitados para dormir e me deixei levar por um sono doloroso, deitado em minha cama.

"Tinha em meu colo o pequenino, as bochechinhas eram rosadas e os olhos eram tão lindos, mesmo que eu soubesse de quem vinham. Brincava com as mãos em meu rosto, soltando uma risadinha adorável, eu fazia esforço para que ele se interessasse pela pelúcia que eu lhe levara de presente de aniversário. Um coelho branco com um colete azul. Fazia com que a pelúcia beijasse suas bochechas, mas a sua atenção não se desviava do meu rosto.

– O que você ainda faz aqui? - Vincent entrou na sala, sendo rápido em tirar o garoto do meu colo.

Não respondi, não me atrevia a falar diante da cena tão perfeita que se desenrolava à minha frente. Ambos os meus amados Phantomhives juntos.

– A festa já acabou. Vá embora! - ele disse ríspido. Fez que ia sair da sala com o pequeno Ciel no colo. Este, atento, se mantinha calado com os grandes olhos indo de mim para o pai.

–Vincent, eu... - comecei - Sei que já te pedi perdão por aquele dia, mas...

Ele se virou para mim, os olhos cintilando de raiva.

– Eu suporto você só por causa de Rachel. Mas existe um limite, Sebastian, e ver você com meu filho no colo é o limite. - ele segurou fortemente o garoto em seus braços e eu o olhei chocado.

– Eu nunca faria mal a ele, você deveria saber disso. Eu o amo.

O seu olhar ficou, se possível, ainda mais raivoso.

– Sei bem como é a sua forma de amar... - lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto. -Você me dá nojo, Sebastian, eu cansei de negar o que quero, e eu quero você longe de nós, quero você bem longe da minha família. - ele disse, daquele modo, sempre calmo como sempre era. E era isso o que mais me destruía, ver que ele não ficava nem minimamente abalado em me expulsar de sua vida.

Eu o segurei pelo braço, agoniado, eu não poderia viver longe deles, longe dele.

– Você é a minha única família, Vincent, você e o menino! - ele se soltou com pressa de mim, como se meu toque o queimasse.

– Acha mesmo que eu quero alguém como você perto do meu filho? Eu vi o modo como você o olhava, Sebastian.

– Eu nunca faria mal nenhum a ele. - me defendi. Era, afinal, a verdade - Eu nunca machucaria meu sobrinho.

– Eu já sei. - ele disse cheio de escárnio. -Você o ama.

O olhei atordoado. Era tão difícil ver Vincent agindo daquele modo, ele que era sempre tão dócil, tão meigo.

–Você é um monstro, Sebastian, e eu o quero longe de nós. Por favor, saia da minha casa e esqueça que eu sou seu irmão. Esqueça das nossas existências..."

 

Acordei suando, o barulho de algo caindo na cozinha sendo a causa.

Olhei para o relógio na cabeceira da cama. Duas horas inteiras haviam se passado desde que me deitei. Continuei a ouvir o barulho na cozinha. Só poderia ser Ciel, afinal não havia mais ninguém no apartamento.

Senti um certo remorso. Com certeza o menino deve ter ficado com fome e foi buscar algo para comer. Eu não posso mais me abandonar a essa dor da perda e deixar Ciel de lado. Ele agora morava comigo e ainda estava se recuperando. Como adulto, eu devo cuidar das necessidades dele antes das minhas.

Levantei-me e segui para a cozinha, pronto para dizer a Ciel que eu faria algo para o jantar e que ele descansasse enquanto aguardava mas ao entrar no cômodo, meus olhos se arregalaram com a visão.

Ciel estava parado diante do forno de microondas, de costas para mim. Ele usava apenas a calça do pijama azul. Estava descalço e sem camisa.

A mesa estava posta para dois, os pratos, talheres e copos arrumados. Ele estava preparando algo não apenas para si mas também para mim. Por alguns momentos senti o peso da culpa mas em seguida ela foi esquecida por outro sentimento.

Eu via as costas nuas de Ciel. A curva delicada de seus ombros, a pele clara ainda marcada por arranhões e hematomas, o cabelo macio levemente bagunçado.

Era Vincent. Era como eu me lembrava de Vincent quando ainda éramos próximos, enquanto ele ainda não me rejeitara. Meu coração, sempre ele, acelerou, martelando meu peito.

Minha mente vagueou em cenas perdidas do passado. O apito agudo do eletrodoméstico, anunciando que a refeição estava pronta, me assustou, fazendo-me sair de meus devaneios. Ciel se virou para pegar a luva térmica sobre a mesa e só então ele me viu.

– Oh! Eu... desculpe. Eu fiquei com um pouco de fome, a porta do seu quarto estava fechada... Achei um congelado no freezer e decidi preparar o jantar... Espero não ter feito nada errado... - ele se explicou tímido, adoravelmente rubro.

– Não, está tudo bem. Eu é quem deveria fazer isso... me desculpe... - passei a mão pelos meus cabelos um tanto nervoso.

Ciel me olhava com aquele imenso e lindo olho azul, o outro ainda coberto por uma bandagem. Meu sobrinho tinha um rosto realmente encantador. Fiquei ali como um tolo olhando para ele, sem saber bem o que dizer ou como começar qualquer assunto. Meus olhos desceram para o gesso em seu braço e em seguida para o seu peito. Havia um hematoma de bom tamanho logo acima de um de seus mamilos e fiquei observando o contraste da mancha contra aquela pele tão branca.Tão macia.

– E-eu não consegui pôr a camisa sozinho... Por causa do gesso... - ouvi ele dizer. - Por favor, não me olhe assim...

Essas palavras me fizeram erguer os olhos imediatamente para o rosto dele e o vi com a cabeça baixa, envergonhado. O rosto, muito vermelho, virado para o lado. Evitando contato visual comigo.

– Ah! Não... me desculpe! Sente-se, eu vou servir. - eu disse apressado, passando por ele. Peguei a luva e abri o microondas para pegar o nosso jantar.

"Olhar para o meu sobrinho deste jeito... Talvez Vincent tenha razão... eu sou mesmo um monstro... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Miyukiki:
> 
> Espero que gostem. Sebastian tem de enfrentar suas tristezas e levantar a cabeça.
> 
> Ele agora tem seu sobrinho para cuidar. 
> 
> Espero que nossos leitores nos encontrem aqui e que Minha Redenção possa mais uma vez encher seus corações.
> 
> Beijos
> 
> Miyukiki


	3. O início de uma vida a dois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Chibi Lord:
> 
> OLÁ PESSOAL o/ 
> 
> Então, como vocês andam me fazendo uma autora muito feliz, aqui estou eu novamente com mais um capítulo. Tenho duas coisas a dizer. 
> 
> Primeiro: Vi que teve algumas leitoras que ficaram meio confusas com o Sebastian, bom eu e a Miyuki fizemos do mordomo um cara bem deprê, ele se acha um monstro e algumas não entenderam bem o porque disso e nem o porque de Vincent não o querer perto do Ciel. Bom primeiro, longe do nosso mundo colorido e cheio de viadagem os assuntos dos quais tratamos nesta historia são vistos como tabu. Tratamos de homossexualidade e incesto e em um futuro próximo pedofilia, então, se pensarmos bem, Sebastian vive em nosso tempo, é um homem de família rica e conservadora, é gay e se sente apaixonado pelo próprio irmão, que além de o rejeitar, ainda tem o mesmo pensamento da massa, isso é Vincent é preconceituoso e tem nojo do irmão. Explicações dadas, lembrem sempre que surgir alguma duvida pergunte nos comentários, partes em itálico são lembranças e eu e minha co autora não nos prendermos muito a um único estilo de narrativa, então tem primeira pessoa e terceira pessoa e se estiver tudo bem para vocês, pra nós também esta XD 
> 
> Agora o segundo assunto, e isso é para quem já leu minhas outras fics e as da Miyuki, quero ver quem consegui distinguir quem escreveu o que. Lembrando que Miyukiki escreveu a sinopse e eu o prólogo, isso já ajuda né? É só uma brincadeira! 
> 
> Agora chega de papo. 
> 
> Boa leitura.

Ciel estava comigo há quase dois meses. Surpreso eu constatei que apesar de a pouca idade ele conseguia ser bastante independente. Outro fato que também me surpreendeu, ele não se permitia ficar pelos cantos alimentando sua mágoa. Era como se a morte dos pais tivesse posto um fim em sua infância. Tentava eu trabalhar menos para ficar um tempo a mais com ele em casa. Mesmo que ele soubesse se alimentar sozinho, ainda assim era uma criança de apenas doze anos e seria irresponsabilidade de minha parte o deixar só.

Por tanto optei por vender meu apartamento, que se mostrou pequeno e desconfortável para nós. Eu precisava de um escritório assim poderia trabalhar e ficar em casa e Ciel precisava de um quarto maior, teria que ter também um quarto para uma empregada, não podíamos viver de congelados e comidas prontas. Era por causa destas circunstâncias que agora nos encontrávamos indo para mais uma visita em uma casa candidata a compra.

Estacionei o carro logo, encontrando o corretor que já nos esperava. Realizamos a visita, olhando os quartos. Eram quatro, banheiros eram cinco, um em cada quarto e mais um no andar de baixo. A casa era quase por completo mobiliada, tendo na sala de estar um lindo piano de cauda, cor de marfim. Reparei nos olhos brilhantes de meu sobrinho ao admirar o instrumento.

-Você sabe tocar? -o corretor perguntou ao ver Ciel passar os dedos delicadamente sobre a superfície do piano.

-Minha mãe era professora. Ela me ensinou. 

Naquele momento decidi que não era mais necessário visitar nenhum outro imóvel. Eu já tinha feito a minha escolha. Naquela tarde mesmo eu fechei negócio, comprei a casa e aluguei meu apartamento.

Apenas uma semana depois nós já nos encontrávamos de mudança, contratei uma empresa que me foi muito bem recomendada para fazer o transporte de nossos pertences. Não era muita coisa, só um grande número de caixas de papelão, com roupas minhas e de Ciel e com os meus livros. Agora eu finalmente teria espaço para montar a minha biblioteca particular. Seria também um ótimo lugar para meu sobrinho estudar, e ainda alguns utensílios de cozinha e pequenos eletrodomésticos. Estava pensando em como a minha atual realidade se tornara imensamente diferente da qual eu julgava que teria até o fim de meus dias, estava pensando em como de um apartamento frio e sem vida eu acabara de me mudar para uma casa digna de uma família feliz, quando fui retirado de meus devaneios.

-Essa é a última, Senhor. -o entregador avisou, colocando a caixa de papelão no chão. Agradeci e os dispensei, subindo as escadas indo em direção ao quarto de Ciel, ele já tentava mesmo em meio a toda aquela bagunça de caixas, organizar as roupas no roupeiro, descobri que meu sobrinho era um pré adolescente extremamente organizado. Sorri diante da cena, o pequeno quase sumia por completo entre as caixas, tentando dobrar um casaco de frio, que era pesado demais para ele.

Ciel era adorável, ficava envergonhado pelas mínimas coisas e as bochechas se coravam. Tinha a mania de tirar sempre o cabelo do rosto, mas se negava a cortá-lo. Ele já tinha retirado o gesso, mas continuava com a bandagem no olho, o médico com quem Ciel se consultava disse que provavelmente ele desenvolveria heterocromia por causa do impacto no acidente, mas a visão não havia sido afetada, só usava o curativo porque a córnea ainda estava muito fragilizada e a luz a machucava.

-Deixe isso para depois. Vamos comer? Eu já pedi o nosso jantar. -disse recostado no batente da porta. Ciel veio em minha direção e sem dizer nenhuma palavra passou por mim, descendo até a cozinha e se sentando de frente para a bancada onde estava o nosso jantar. Eu o segui também em silêncio, nós não costumávamos conversar muito.

Eu me sentia desconfortável perto dele e ele provavelmente se sentia do mesmo modo perto de mim. Peguei os pratos e os talheres, eu não via a hora de contratar alguém que cozinhasse para nós. Afinal eu tinha menos de três semanas para a visita do oficial de justiça que verificaria a situação na qual a criança vivia e eu queria que estivesse tudo perfeito, não queria que de modo algum Ciel pudesse ser tirado de mim e ir parar em algum lar para menores desamparados.

-Huh... -chamei a sua atenção. Ele só levantou o rosto para mim, sem realmente tirar sua atenção do alimento. -Amanha é a sua consulta, está ansioso para se livrar desta bandagem?

-Talvez... -murmurou de boca cheia.

-Talvez? -aquele certamente não era o tipo de resposta que eu esperava.

-Doutor Arthur disse que a cor da minha íris poderia mudar. Eu não sei, se talvez não fosse melhor continuar com esse curativo. -terminou ele, dando de ombros. Eu suspirei, era mais difícil do que eu pensava lidar com ele.

-Semana que vem recomeçam suas aulas. -tentei puxar outro assunto. -Com isso aposto que está ansioso? 

Ele dessa vez não se deu nem o trabalho de responder, soltou os talheres e se limitou a dizer que havia terminado sua refeição, me deixando ali com cara de bobo. Ciel apesar da aparência encantadora tinha um gênio terrível, com o qual eu ainda não sabia como lidar. Depois de cuidar da limpeza dos pratos subi as escadas, tomaria um banho e dormiria. Passei pelo quarto do meu sobrinho, a porta meio fechada. Não resisti a dar uma espiada, queria ver se ele estava bem. Ciel estava deitado na posição fetal voltado para a parede, senti um aperto no peito, ele chorava baixinho, enquanto eu me sentia um lixo por não conseguir lidar corretamente com a situação. Eu era o tio dele, era meu dever cuidar não só das suas necessidades físicas, mas eu nem ao menos conseguia manter um diálogo com o mesmo, quanto mais me atreveria em entrar em seu quarto e lhe abraçar secando suas lágrimas, o deixei só. Indo para o meu próprio quarto, optando por também ficar só com a minha infelicidade.

"Havíamos ido acampar, agora depois de nadarmos observamos o céu estrelado, era noite já. Vincent sorria para o céu, eu por outro lado sorria para si, fazia tempos que não ficávamos assim, tão próximos, Vincent estava namorando sério agora. Mas eu não queria pensar nisso, nesse momento eu só queria aproveitar o quanto a pele branca de Vincent parecia perfeita ao toque sob a luz do luar. Os olhos exprimidos pelo sorriso... Vincent era tão bonito!

-Eu a amo. -ele falou baixinho e eu senti o ar faltar em meus pulmões.

-Já amou outras. -eu disse, como uma explicação a mim mesmo.

-Com ela é diferente irmão. -a voz sai carinhosa, sim, eu sabia, com ela era diferente, Vincent nunca havia se mostrado tão apaixonado, ele se virou deitando de lado, os fios com aquela coloração única caindo sobre o rosto, eu o queria mais que tudo naquele momento. -Eu vou pedir ela em casamento! -mas ele nunca seria meu."

-Bom dia, sr. Phantomhive. Bom dia, Ciel. Venha... vamos ver como está o seu olho.

Sentei-me numa cadeira dentro da sala do oftalmologista e observei enquanto este removia a bandagem que cobria o olho direito de meu sobrinho. Ciel estava de costas para mim e então não pude ver seus olhos, mas notei o espanto no rosto do médico. Ele pegou um instrumento cujo nome eu desconheço e examinou atentamente o olho do menino.

-Hum... Bem... Vamos realizar alguns testes.. Pode ler o cartaz para mim, Ciel? 

Ciel voltou-se para o cartaz e leu com perfeição até as letras mais miúdas. O médico então pareceu satisfeito. 

-A sua visão está perfeita. Isso é excelente. Mas realmente houve uma mudança na coloração do seu olho, meu jovem. -vi o médico pegar um espelho numa gaveta e entregá-lo a meu sobrinho que estremeceu.

-O... o quê?! O que é isso?! -ele disse com a voz trêmula. Levantei-me e corri para Ciel.

-Deixe-me ver! -Ciel olhou para mim e o que eu vi muito me impressionou: o olho direito de Ciel não estava azul, mas num tom violeta intenso. A cor era totalmente exótica, eu nunca a havia visto antes.

-Por... Por que está assim? -perguntei sem afastar os olhos do rosto de Ciel. Eu não conseguia deixar de olhar para aquele rosto tão lindo e seus olhos, agora bicolores... era uma imagem bela e surreal.

-Essa é uma excelente pergunta, Sr. Phantomhive... -o médico suspirou. -Já havíamos notado uma certa mudança no tom quando o curativo foi feito mas nem mesmo eu esperava que ficasse tão diferente do outro... Nunca vi um caso igual, na verdade. Talvez se deva há alguma hemorragia na íris... Não sei dizer... Apenas o tempo dirá se é permanente ou não.

Ciel abaixou o rosto e desviou o olhar rompendo o contato visual. Eu estendi a mão para acariciar seu rosto, mas me contive... Talvez eu não tivesse esse direito.

-Vou continuar acompanhando seu caso, Ciel. Ao menos sua visão está totalmente preservada. -ele sorriu tentando aliviar o estresse da sala. -Acredito que essa heterocromia desapareça com o tempo... No entanto, é fantástico! Vou tirar algumas fotos, por favor olhe para cá.

Sebastian percebeu que Ciel posou a contragosto para as fotos mas nada disse. Quando terminaram se despediram do médico e seguiram de volta para o carro.

Ciel´s PoV

Aguardei enquanto meu tio Sebastian foi buscar o carro. Olhei para a fachada envidraçada do prédio e vi meu próprio reflexo e meus olhos.

Descombinantes... Anormais...

Suspirei profundamente. Parecia que não bastava o meu mundo ter se despedaçado num acidente... Tinha de haver algo mais... Sempre algo mais...

Recostei-me à parede e fechei meus olhos. “Ah... Pai... Mãe... Quantas saudades... Se vocês estivessem aqui...” - abri meus olhos e suspirei mais uma vez..- “Se estivessem aqui eu não moraria com o tio Sebastian...”

Meu tio... Tio Sebastian era um mistério para mim. Eu não conseguia compreendê-lo! Havia algum mistério em torno dele. Ele era meu único tio, meu único parente no país e, no entanto, ele era para mim como um estranho. Ele nunca vinha nos ver, nunca ligou ou mandou notícias, nem no Natal e nem nos aniversários. A única recordação dele que eu tinha era uma foto do meu aniversário de 2 anos em que ele me segurava no colo. Seu olhar nessa foto sempre me intrigou. Ele me olhava sorrindo mas parecia triste e eu o abraçava rindo. Não havia nenhuma outra lembrança. Meu pai se irritava se o mencionássemos em conversas então eu e mamãe evitávamos falar dele. Mamãe sempre me dizia que tio Sebastian gostava de mim. Gostava de nós mas não sabia explicar o porquê dele nunca nos procurar.

Lembro-me de uma vez... Eu devia ter uns 8 anos, ouvi meus pais discutirem por causa dele.

-Ele é seu irmão. Seu único irmão. Porque você o detesta tanto? -minha mãe dizia. -Ele é da família, Ciel precisa ter contato com o tio.

-Rachel eu não vou discutir isto com você. Eu não quero vê-lo, não quero falar com ele... Não quero falar sobre ele. Ponto!

-Por quê você odeia seu irmão? -minha mãe perguntou. -O que ele te fez?

-Eu não desejo falar sobre isso. E por que você o defende? Ele não é o que você pensa! Ele provavelmente conversava com você desejando a sua morte.

-Vincent!

-Acredite em mim, Rachel. Eu não quero aquele homem perto de nós. Eu não o quero convivendo com Ciel. Por favor, entenda isso... -ele disse cansado.

E minha mãe nunca mais tocou no assunto. Mas aquela conversa eu nunca esqueci... Por que meu pai odiava o tio Sebastian? Por que ele desejaria o mal para minha mãe? Essas perguntas permaneceram em minha cabeça por muito tempo.

Meu tio chegou com o carro. Entrei e fiquei em silêncio. Ele dirigiu em silêncio por algum tempo e então puxou assunto.

-Ei, está tudo bem?

-É só isso do meu olho... - eu menti, na verdade não era só aquilo.

-Bem... está... diferente.... -ele comentou sem saber bem o que dizer.

-Diferente? Sim, eu agora sou uma aberração. Vou ser o centro das piadas na escola... -resmunguei frustrado. Provavelmente é o que iria mesmo acontecer.

-Não, eu acho que você está bonito. Você é muito bonito.

Me achando bonito? Que interessante... eu não conseguia compreendê-lo! Ás vezes ele passava por mim se esforçando para não me notar, dava pra ver que ele me evitava. Em outras ele era gentil e atencioso. Mas bastava que eu o olhasse nos olhos ou sorrisse para ele e ele virava o rosto, dizia algo sem sentido e fugia da minha companhia.

Eu o flagrava me observando e isso parecia mortificá-lo. E em seguida ele fazia algo para me agradar. Eu não sabia como reagir a isso. O que ele realmente pensava. O que eu era para ele? Um sobrinho amado ou uma criança que ele foi obrigado a aceitar? Ele gostava da minha presença ou me considerava uma obrigação?

-Sou bonito? Então olhe para mim! -eu disse e o encarei. Ele estacionou o carro na garagem da nossa casa e me olhou. E eu vi seu desconforto e quando ele desviou o olhar. Como ele sempre fazia eu não me neguei ficar com raiva.

-Ciel, eu estou preocupado com você. Não quero ver você se comportando assim. -ele sussurrou olhando para o teto do veículo.

-Eu? Me comportando como? E você está preocupado comigo?! Você nunca se preocupou comigo. Por anos e anos nem lembrou que eu existia! Eu sou sua obrigação eu sei. Muito obrigado por ficar comigo e desculpe por eu estragar a sua vida! - eu disse com raiva e saí do carro correndo para a casa. Eu não queria olhar para ele, não queria ouvir a voz dele.

“Por que não morri também? Pelo menos não seria um fardo para ninguém!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Miyukiki:
> 
> Mais um capítulo postado de Minha Redenção! Muito obrigada por nos acompanharem e sim, já puderam sentir as dores dos nossos amados.
> 
> Vamos revezar os POVs de Sebastian e Ciel de vez em quando para que os dois lados da história sejam conhecidos.
> 
> Muito obrigada e até o próximo capítulo.
> 
> Beijos
> 
> Miyukiki

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de Miyukiki.
> 
> A todos os fãs que amam Minha Redenção o nosso muito obrigado. Minha Redenção ainda está aqui para todos vocês independente do que os haters tentem fazer.
> 
> Sebaciel é nosso a mor e nossa vida. 
> 
> Muito Obrigada.


End file.
